


Marked

by MiaMayMarry



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Carl’s a brat and Negan has daddy issues (he’s probably having a midlife crises), Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Smut, Sweet 18th birthday, Tattoos, blowjobs and rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMayMarry/pseuds/MiaMayMarry
Summary: Negan is pissed about Rick... as always he’s not getting shit done as the leader of the Saviors would like to see it. So when Carl turned 18, he thought of a special present for the lil serial killer to offend his father - the perfect excuse to spend more time with the boy. The evening before Carls birthday didn’t quite went as Negan planned... It became a pleasant surprise and Carl didn’t mind playing along.





	Marked

“Man... I‘m gonna have some fun with this...” Negan mumbled, as Carl took off his shirt. Negans room was warm and cozy. But Carl felt uncomfortable anyway.  
“You sound damn wrong old man. Why the heck am I half naked?”  
“Sweet 18... It’sa surprise” Negan chuckled and put Lucille on the couch table.  
“I’m still seventeen. Asshole...” Carl grunted. His birthday was tomorrow, but Negan called him in today, the evening before he would be full age.  
“I’m just gonna pretend, I didn’t hear that!” Negan said. Carl wasn’t sure if he meant that he was still underage or that he called him names.  
“So what?” Carl was getting impatient.  
“What do you think Kiddo? Sit on my fucking lap and shut your big mouth for a sec!”  
Carl got the impression that Negan would find another - more uncomfortable way - to make him do what he wants, if Carl wouldn’t give in. There was this particular smirk on his face, and his voice sounded still calm but there was also the slightest hint of anger in every second word.  
“Fine. Perv...” He gave in and sat down, legs straddled over Negans much bigger ones. He felt small, as always when the older one ordered him around. Carl knew he was just teasing, playing some kind of dad and childs game, probably since he never had children of his own.  
Carl didn’t feel like a child since his mother... passed. He had started to feel like a fucking old man when he lost his eye. Pain was his steady companion, if it wasn’t endless sadness or anger. He tried to relax, when Negan started to hover over his neck and breast with a gloved hand. There was nothing really that could hurt him, just if the ones left he cared for where fine. They will be fine if he pleased Negan and played his stupid games.

“Turn around.” Carl obeyed.  
“You know what’s your dad‘s been doin lately... right?” Negan sounded dangerous. But Carl thought he just should eat dirt.  
“Oh seriously? That shit again? Playing the big bad wolve, to get back to the righteous order?” Carl was pissed but said that as if he was just bored. Negan didn’t reply. He took off his gloves and his scarf, tossing them aside. Carl flinched as he stripped his eye patch, even though Negan was gentle. He hated it when the older man did that. Negan caressed his neck and the skin under Carl’s throat. It was a strange sensation and all in all the situation felt odd.  
“So what? Shall I suck your dick now?” Carl looked over his shoulder to find Negan puzzled. Than the big man started to giggle and couldn’t get a hold of himself anymore. He hold on to Carls waist so the boy wouldn’t fall off him while Negan was shaking with laughter. Carl was surprised that Negan was even able to laugh that way. He had never seen him like that before. It reminded him of a grumpy but kind grandfather, who told a story of his youth in which he did some forbidden thing and never got caught.

“Baby Boy, I’m sure you would love that, but no. Way better” Carl already wanted to ask if Negan was going to suck his but the older one pointed to a box on the couch next to them. It was full of tattoo supplies: A tattoo gun, various tubes of ink and other things Carl never really saw before, like pieces of artificial skin which were already full of tattoos.  
“Took my men a whole month to find all that shit. It’s for your birthday and your stupid prick of a father will hate it. But well... I’m pretty sure you’ll like it”  
“Uhhh... I thought you have been like... a sport coach or somethin?” Carl wondered. He was not so sure if he would like to have an ugly picture on his skin for the rest of his life.  
“Second subject was art. You wouldn’t have thought that, would you?” Negan laughed again.  
“So that explains the thing with the red scarf and the whole leather fetish” Carl smirked.  
“I always thought you’re just really into biker gangs and old dudes in tight pants”  
Negan laughed again and put his chin on Carl’s shoulder.  
“If you won’t stop being a pain in the ass to me, I might gonna think about being a pain in your ass the other way you suggested before”, he whispered into his ear. Carl wasn’t so sure how serious Negan was about this kind of things and didn’t get the connection between the sexy Voice Negan was using and the comment about pain in the ass. Usually he just messed around with him and the flirty way of his was just one of his characteristics and nothing Negan would do just with Carl. Sometimes he even told Rick, he would make him suck his dick or something like that if he won’t shut up.

“I thought there were rules against rape”, Carl answered unemotionally.  
“Oh it wouldn’t be rape. You‘d like it!” Negan whispered the last words so close to Carl’s ear that the sensation send shivers down his spine.  
“See...” the older man drew a line down on Carl’s back which increased his chills. It didn’t feel to awful. But just because Carl’s never really had been touched before. He wanted to know more about it, but rather not with the old prick behind him... Well if he would not find someone else it could be an option but not his first choice. If his first and second choice were still alive, he might have been more experienced.

Carl could smell whisky in his breath as Negan purred into his ear and he bit his lip to distract himself with the pain from his arousal.  
“Come on Negan... You know I’m a fucking teenage virgin. I’m thirsty and you’re a dick for getting the wrong idea. It’s enough to think of... that... and I’m hard. Has it been so long since you were that age yourself, so you don’t know anymore?” Carl was just half hard but he was still annoyed by the thought that Negan could try to make him feel ashamed because of his body’s reaction.  
But it wasn’t just Carl. He knew the other few boys around his age were horny 24/7 as well. But he wouldn’t tell Negan about their secret meetings to jack off together and talk about the girls and woman they found hot. Carl was happy that at least that was one kind off normal thing in his life. Getting in touch with sexuality and talking about intimacy with his friends.  
“Ouch. I guess that was the first time I got turned down in years” Negan chuckled and let go of Carl to take of his jacket.  
“Am I getting a hot tattoo now, or not?” Carl asked and pushed slightly on his dick, hoping to get rid of some of the pressure.  
“Sure Kiddo. Lemme just make a draft first” Negan got a pen and started to paint on Carls neck, shoulder and back.

“Does it hurt?” He asked after a few minutes.  
“Of course not!”  
“I meant your fucking dick. I remember the time I was your age. But it was probably a lot easier without all the dead to get some pussy.” Carl had ignored his boner for about 15 minutes but it was still not gone.  
“You got -what? 4 woman right now?” Carl grunted. “Seems still easy for me”  
“They don’t love me. If it’s the first time, I guess it’s nice to share it with a girl you’re in love with. Or a boy. I mean whatever you like.”  
“You sound like my dad” Carl said. “He saw me staring at a gay porn dvd I found in some dead dudes house while we were on a hunting trip once.”  
“Well it’s fine anyway I guess. There is enough shit goin on, so who has time for hate on such nonsense nowadays anyway?” Negan said. Carl thought of the dead gay and lesbian couples he had known and didn’t reply. In the end everyone just vanished and it was not their sexuality but their kindness which was remembered most.

“I had two girls I was into... But we... well I waited and now they are gone. I don’t know if I wanna be in love anymore. It still hurts when I think of them...” Carl took a deep breath to calm himself and blinked rapidly to get rid of the sudden tears in his eyes. They haven’t been strong enough or just had bad luck or maybe he hasn’t been good enough to protect them. He didn’t even know why he told Negan such intimate things. He just felt save around him. He kept the dead out and held a large network of communities together which would probably kill each other over some sources otherwise. It’s been fine for years now. Carl rather saw his loved ones bruised when they didn’t fulfill the quote, than walking dead around the neighborhood.

“I’m sorry Carl...” Negan said after he inhaled loudly.  
“Look if it’s just about sex, I can probably ask some woman if they want to do me a favor” he suggested.  
“I really don’t wanna make out with the ones you already were with” That decreases the already small pool of people probably to zero.  
“Well if that’s the case than you’ll die a virgin” Negan laughed hard again and Carl couldn’t help himself but laugh with him.  
“Shit. Maybe I should become bi so there are more options available... since you’re not into guys” Carl joked, well not entirely. He got some ideas around Negan lately, whenever he got manhandled by the older one, just like now: straddled on his lap, like a puppy.  
Negan didn’t answer. He just cleared his throat. Carl stayed silent until it was uncomfortable.

“I mean... yeah sure. Be bi and uhm... get the whole cake. I mean, I guess...” Negan said. he sounded a little bit off guard and Carl had a feeling he just caught Negan. He tried to play it cool.  
“So how does it work with guys? I mean there can be blowjobs, right?”  
“Well... yes.” Negan said snippy.  
“Come on, I know you’re into that. You touched me one time to often, like I touched my girlfriends.”  
“I... What the fuck Carl. I don’t touch you like that!” Negan snorted. He stopped drawing.  
“You got a full grown Daddy Issue and it’s fine. But come on... I know I’m pretty” Carl couldn’t stay quite serious. He liked to be the one in control for a change.  
“Of corse you’re gorgeous, but I just... I just really like you. Not particularly that way.” Negan stumbled. Even though he was not so sure which other way he liked Carl than the romantic one. Those feelings became annoying, whenever Negan couldn’t help himself but wanted to talk to Carl and touch him. But he never had time to think about that nonsense anyway.  
“Guess it’s my turn now to get turned down...” Carl sighted.  
“You’re full of drama” Negan chuckled and started to draw again. They sat there quietly and Carl was able to get rid of his erection after a while.

“Take a look and tell me what you think” Negan said half an hour later. Carl stood up and massage his bum for a bit before he went to the mirror.  
“Wow...” was the first thing he said. His shoulder, neck and a part of his back were covered in a very pretty but also cool wolve, tribal and flower motive. All the elements were melted together to tell a story Carl felt familiar with.  
“I would never have thought, that you can do this. It looks amazing Negan!” Carl was happy. He never thought, that he could get a tattoo one day.  
“See. I said you’d like it. Come back here. This will take the whole night. I got some whiskey to ease the pain a little bit” Negan stood up and poured them some drinks, then got himself a chair so sit next to the couch. He turned on all the lights and Carl laid down on the couch.  
“Now that I’m 18 you’re gonna spare me drinks?” the boy asked. It was the first time Negan let him have some of his alcohol.  
“Sure, if you want to. Come by anytime I’m home” Negan shrugged. The teenager liked the idea to sit here and do nothing but share drinks and talk to the old man. It was a peaceful thought.

The pain was bearable... in comparison. But it took hours and Carl started to get tired.  
“I need a time out” he whimpered after his neck and shoulder were finished.  
“You’re doin great” Negan said and poured him another whiskey. Carl got up and drank the whole thing at once.  
“Shit Kiddo, you’re gonna be drunk”  
“I already am” Carl sat on Negans lap again resting his arms on the older mans shoulders. He bit his lips, looking into Negans eyes. After thinking the scenery though over and over again they would not just drink and talk. They would touch each other as well, if Carl came by in the future. He would straddle the older one as he did for 3 years now and maybe... just maybe he would suck his cock to know how it feels. Better a strongman by his side than another dead girl in his arms. Who cared about that strange kind of love anyway. If Negan was into him his family might get some extra comfort as well. Carl didn’t really think all of that through, but for the time being he was just curios about the things they could do now that Negan seemed to get over his moral drama. Maybe he started to develop some kind of midlife crises. Was that the reason he liked Carl in another way? His youth?

“Tell me...” Carl whispered. Negan put his glas down. He didn’t drink much to maintain a clear mind.  
“Tell you what lil killer?” Negan rested his hands on Carl’s waist again. He couldn’t resist the teenagers small figure. This boy would be the death of him.  
“How does it work... with guys?”  
Negan inhaled. Did that little fucker just read his mind?  
“Shit kiddo... are you serious or is that the whiskey pain mix your on?” Negan said cautious.  
“Do you want me?”  
“Don’t be a dick Carl. There’s no right answer to that kinda question”  
“Just be honest”  
There was a pause in which they stared at each other. Carl let his hands slide down onto Negans underarms.

“Yes” Negan admitted.  
“Hm” Carl wasn’t surprised.  
“Hm?”  
“Why don’t you just... you know force me one or another way? I owe you. We all do.” Carl asked. He was unsure how to think of Negans reservation. Usually he just took the things or people he wanted and they had to go along with it.  
“You’re just a kid. I mean you’re very pretty, not in a childish way! Bad ass - or great ass - and so... innocent... in way I can’t explain... How could I?” Negan stared back into Carl’s eye and sighted.  
“You kill, you spread fear, take all from others if you feel like it but you don’t want to hurt me?”  
“That’s what it is, I guess”  
“Hm... Why?”  
Negan kept silent.  
“Do you want to fuck me?” Carl asked more explicit, even though he didn’t know much about it.  
“No“ Negan said tight.  
“So you... just... want to... what? Love me?” Carl asked frowning. Negan kept silent again.  
“Fuck Carl... What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? I mean... Did I already force you, since I didn’t keep my hands by myself?” Negan felt a familiar rush of guilt and remorse.  
“Not everything’s just about you, you know? You’ve been kind to me. Sure you’re an asshole and all but... you’ve been really kind and you didn’t kill any more of my people even if they didn’t obey you. I’m not stupid. You might think I am, but I’m not. I recognized that you don’t treat me like the rest of the people here... Also you never spend time with one of the other kids“ Carl hissed. “I’m not a fucking child anymore. You call me names and all but in the end I never feel treated like one around you. So what the hell is goin on?” Carl was confused and didn’t know what do or how to range Negans behavior towards him.  
“I feel bad about that. I should... act...” Negan started but Carl interrupted him.  
“Act? Like not being yourself around me? You’re not my father. So fuck it. You don’t have any responsibility towards me. Fuck that shit!” Carl got irritated.  
“I wish I could be...” Negan confessed.  
“Well that’s hella gross” Carl snorted. Negan growled and laughed. They fell silent for a while.

“You could be more” Carl said quietly and searched Negans face for an answer. Negan was taken by surprise, how mature Carl was in some ways. But still the more he fell for him, the worse got his remorse and guilt. He knew he shouldn’t feel the way he felt about a teenager. He always lied to himself that he saw the son he never had in him. But Carl was way ahead of him. He was honest and asked whenever he didn’t understand something. Negan just ignored his feelings most of the time.

“Come on Daddy, be honest with me...” Carl whispered and tried to hide a smirk. He knew how cheeky he was.  
“You’re such a bad boy” Negan grinned and got overwhelmed by his arousal after Carl called him that way. The boy straddling him felt his erection.  
“You like that? Me calling you Daddy?” He said and put his arms around Negans shoulders again.  
“Fuck yeah...” Negan confessed and got harder.  
“You really want that kiddo?” he asked again. As for Negan he would like to stretch all of Carl’s holes, but the hell could freeze before he would have forced him.  
“Sure” Carl said a little nervous. He wasn’t sure at all but he wanted to try it. So why not. He was drunk, he was full age now and could decide for himself. Also he always kind of thought that Negan was hot. Mainly his strength was a turn on, muscles were Carl himself was slender. But he never really got worked up on any of this thoughts. But right now... that seemed rather unreasonable.

Negan pressed Carls hips further down to his dick and leaned in to get closer. He was still unsure if Carl rally would go that way and wanted him to take the first step.  
“Come here than” he whispered inviting and Carl didn’t think twice but met the older mans lips. Negan tasted like smoke and something else, that Carl couldn’t get enough of. He felt how he got hard on an instance again. The old man pulled the teenager closer and caressed his back, before his hands slit down further.  
“You feel like heaven” Negan mumbled against Carl’s lips. He started to massage the younger boys bum. They kissed each other slowly and soon their skin felt like it was on fire. Carl started to moan whenever Negan pushed him further down onto his lap. Their tongues met, lips opened and played with each other. They kissed more aggressively every second that went by. Negan pulled Carl’s hair, so he had to show his throat. He started to bite Carl’s soft skin gently and sucked on his gorge.

“I’m gonna take that off you, alright?” He said after a few minutes and touched Carl’s dick though his trousers. Carl just nodded quickly and helped Negan to peal him out of his tight pants.  
“Oh Yeah...” the older man growled as Carl straddled him naked. His cock arching towards Negans stomache.  
“I’m gonna suck you off, lil one” Negan whispered. Carl’s breath was heavy as Negan slowly started to rub his cock between his long powerful fingers.  
“Shit...” Carl gasped and caught Negans lips again. The younger one moaned into their kisses again and started to move towards the motion of Negans hand.  
“More...” He whimpered as the older man slowed down. Carl nearly lost his mind when Negans second hand started to massage his balls.  
“Sit on the couch” Negan said and Carl obeyed. The big bad wolve kneeled down in front of him and smirked.  
“Not quite what I was planning for this night but I don’t mind where this is goin” he said and started liking on Carl’s dick.  
“Fuuuuck...” Carl moaned loudly and Negan swallowed his cock. Carl gasped and couldn’t find any words or sounds that would fit the unbelievable sensation he felt, when Negan started sucking him off.

It was over in a few seconds. Carl came hard while Negan pressed him against the back of the couch so he wouldn’t thrust into his mouth. Carl cried out and couldn’t get away from Negan, sucking on him. The older one didn’t let go of his oversensitive dick after he came for a few more moments to enjoy Carl’s trembling moans. Than he got up and looked into Carl’s eye.  
“Good Boy” Negan smiled at him and started to kiss him again, sharing his cum. The younger one didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He grabbed Negans shirt and pulled it over his head, the second they paused.  
“You got a gym here?” Carl asked with awe in his voice. Negan was even more muscled than he thought he would be.  
“I actually do, yeah” Negan said and let the younger one touch his abs. He loved the feeling of his small innocent hands exploring his body.  
“You’re looking... hot...” Carl confessed and stroke the hard skin in front of him some more. He licked his lips while he explored Negans breast muscles and caressed his nipples for a second before he went down to his belly button.  
“I’m gonna try that as well?” He asked and hovered over Negans belt.  
“Sure, go ahead” the older man said and stood up. Carl opened Negans pants and pulled his dick out.  
“It’s bigger than mine...” he pointed out and stroke Negan a few times until he was fully hard. The older man growled deep in his chest. He started to play with Carl’s hair and calculated if he could just pull at the pretty strands to make the smaller one go faster. But instead he spoke again.  
“You’re still growing. Don’t worry about it” Negan was strained to keep his voice steady. He enjoyed the view of his hard prick in front of Carl’s face. He moved closer and the boy showed a little grin before he opened his mouth and nipped carefully at Negans cock with his lips. It tasted slightly like salt and also bitter. It wasn’t bad at all. Carl’s confidence increases as he took more of it inside his mouth. He started sucking, and moving back and forth just like Negan did before.  
“Shiiiiit boy...” Negan pushed inside Carl’s mouth and moaned loudly when the boy put his hands on his tights to keep the older man from getting to deep.  
“Let me fuck that sweet hole of yours baby boy” Negan mumbled and started to thrust into Carl’s wet mouth.  
“You feel sooo nice” he whispered and growled as Carl bit him slightly. The boy couldn’t talk right now so Negan speculated: “You don’t want me to talk dirty to you?” Carl choked and let go of the Negans cock.  
“Are you into that?” He asked and whipped his lips.  
“Totally” Negan said and let his dick fall against Carl’s cheek.  
“You really are a perv, aren’t you?” Carl snorted and sucked Negan again for a few moments.

When the older one moaned continuously, he stopped and leaned back. Negan bit his lip and sat down next to him.  
“Sooo... Blowjobs? That’s all there is?” Carl tried to remember the dvd. Where the gay guys seemed to fuck like dogs on one of the pictures on the back cover.  
“You wanna go the whole way?” Negan asked.  
“I told you I wanna know” Carl replied.  
“Well I’m not gonna be on the receiving end so go, take a shit and wash your arse.”  
“What?!” Carl didn’t get any of that. He repeated what Negan said in his mind and got an idea what he was up to.  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
“Nope. My dick inside your ass. That’s how it is between men” Negan said calmly and shrugged.  
“Not gonna force you. If that’s not what you’re into it’s fine.”  
“How should I know what I’m into? Have you... I mean have you done this before?”  
“Of course. Not only to men, you can take a woman like that as well...“ Negan hesitated, but if Carl decided to tell stories about him around the sanctuary he would just say the brat’s lying and beat the shit out of the fucker who dared to ask him about it.  
„I also tried it the other way around with a guy once and to be honest... I’m rather the fucking one than being fucked. So yeah it doesn’t feel as good as it can be for everyone” Negan said. He rubbed his still hard cock a little bit.  
“I’ll try it” Carl shrugged and went for the bathroom.  
“Don’t touch the soap. I killed a men to get one of these, you hear me?!” Negan shouted after him. Carl used any soap he found in the spacious room on principal to get rid of the sweat and spit on his face and dick, before he went to the toilet and entered the shower cabinet. It was kinda messy first but then he got a feeling on how to clean himself. Negan had told him through the door, to use his fingers and the shower head itself.

“I think I got it” Carl said as he leaves the bathroom 15 minutes later.  
“Lemme take a look” Negan said and pointed next to him. When Carl sat down, he pulled the boy on his back and turned his legs up the back of the couch so Carls ass was up in the air. He put some patches on the still unfinished tattoo and then looked at the teenager.  
“To be honest, I wish I wouldn’t like you as much as I do, so I could fuck your virgin hole as tight as it is. But here I am... I really don’t wanna hurt you” Negan sighted and bowed down to start licking Carl’s hole.  
“Ahhh...” the small figure of the boy twitched as the slippery tongue entered him.  
“Why the hell does it... feeel... soooooo gooood...?” He asked and was already hard again.  
“Because you were made for this shit lil one...” Negan hummed and started to rim the hell out of Carl’s arse. The smaller one trembled and moaned even though his cock was untouched.  
“It’s so hot how sensitive you are...” Negan said and started to caress Carl’s hipbones and his nipples. He kissed his way up to Carls cock, sucked it teasingly and kissed all of the pink pretty skin until he found Carl’s lips again, hovering above him, nearly losing his footing.  
“Tell me if I hurt you. Got that?” Negan whispered and looked intensely into Carl’s eye. The boy nodded and Negan pressed a finger against his hole, moving in circles. Carl gasped. Negan didn’t even blink once, he wanted to see every single reaction of Carl.  
“Ready?” He asked and Carl smirked. He liked how kind Negan was to him. He was always soft when they were alone but Carl felt secure and also... loved in lack for a better word. Maybe he could give some of that feeling back to Negan. Show him he cared for his desires as well, even though he was inexperienced.  
“Please Daddy...” he teased and couldn’t hide a smile. Negans bit his tongue and his cock twitched as he pushed his finger inside the boy. He was so tight and hot that he needed all of his composure not to fuck him senseless immediately.  
“What...” Carl frowned as Negan pushed further inside him and found some spot he caressed. Carl started seeing stars already. Time became meaningless. Carl moaned and gasped under Negans touch. He didn’t even realize that Negan stretched him with two more fingers when he was close to his climax again. Negan pulled his fingers out.

“Listen sweetheart. I really got a hold of myself right now. But that won’t last as soon as I’m inside your tight ass... Do you know how irresistible you look and feel right now?” Carl didn’t find the words to answer and just watched the older man trying to make sense of him.  
“I won’t stop fucking you, even though you come. Got that?” Negan said seductively and stared intensely into his eye. Carl whimpered while he nodded and didn’t have time to think about it, as Negan already pushed his cock into his hole. He felt himself opening up for the older one und let his head fell back on the couch, his ass up in the air. Negan got a hold on his legs and spread them, as he pushed further inside Carl.  
“Fuuuuuuck!!!” The boy screamed and nearly came as Negan filled him up entirely.  
“I’m gonna screw you, baby boy...” Negan growled and then his mind went off. He just knew how tight Carl felt and started fucking him. He did it hard and kept the small body in place by holding onto his wide spread tights.

“Negan!!” Carl cried in pleasure. The older man pulled himself completely out off that lovely asshole just to have more space to enter it again with more force.  
“Awww Carl, you got a perfect lil ass pussy” Negan gasped as he trusted into the teenager.  
“Yes!! Fuck yes!! Right there” Carl screamed and as Negan increased the pace even more, he came all over his body and splashed onto his own face. Carl cried out loud and his whole body started to shake. His eye fell shut and he passed out for a second.  
“Common Baby. It’s not time for your beauty sleep yet” Negan chuckled and became more gentle again. He pulled his throbbing cock out of the boy and lifted his body up so he had to lean against Negans chest.

“Gonna fuck you from behind now. You’ll love it... I’m so proud of you, that you just came from my cock inside your ass...” he whispered and started to kiss Carl and lick of the cum on the boys face. Carl just clinched to Negans arms and couldn’t stop shaking or moaning.  
“Come here baby boy, I’m gonna make you feel even better” Negan kissed Carl one more time and played with his tongue before he turned the small boy around and bend him over the backside of the couch, so his ass was pointing up again. He couldn’t resist to tease Carl a lil bit and put his thumbs into the stretched hole to gape it open and directed his prick additionally into it. He moaned just as loud as Carl. And kept his fingers tight around the boys hips and inside his asshole as he started to thrust into the delicious body again.

Carl didn’t know how to describe the feelings he had. It was overwhelming how hot his insides felt. He started to be consumed with desire for every single touch and thrust of the older man. He would never have imagined it would feel so exhilarating to have sex. He always had the expectation that it would be sweet and titillative and soft. But here he was, not with a girl but the leader of the saviors himself making him feel like he was made of melting gold instead of sugar. Carl was already hard again as Negan fucked him more into the cushions. The older one hovered over the teenager and leaned into him with all his weight while he satisfied himself with Carls Body.  
“Moreeee” he pleaded whenever Negan pulled his cock completely out of him to push his thumbs further back into his hole.  
“Greedy lil killer... don’t worry I got you. I’ll fuck you good!” Negan purred while he started moving. He let go of Carl’s arse and reached around the boys hip with one hand to rub his throbbing cock. Carl moaned and whimpered as Negan stroke him while he thrusted fast into his body. Negan was close. To close but he couldn’t stop pounding into Carl’s already slightly sore ass. It looked so deliciously pink and stretched out by his dick.  
“I’m gonna fill you up Carl. You hear me? Take that load” Negan said and the boy shivered and came again. Longer and even harder than the time before. His muscles contracted and massaged Negans cock from the inside and older one came as well. Growling like an animal. The half finished wolve on Carl’s back ruffled it’s fur while Negan filled Carls hole with his cum. The boy was passing out again but Negan thrusted still into him anyway. After a few seconds his movements got lazy and Carl whimpered like a puppy. Negan would love to do that every fucking day from now on. It looked liked the teenager enjoyed it just as much.

Negan pulled his cock out of Carl’s pulsing arse. He liked the view of his cum dripping from the boys hole. Carl still panted for air and his own cum dropped from his erection, all over his upper body and the couch. He looked so good, Negan thought as he licked some of Carl’s cum from his own fingers. Then he lifted the teenager up, put him onto the couch and laid down beside him.  
“Shit...” Carl said out of breath. He wouldn’t have thought that his first time would be that overwhelming and asked himself how this could get any better.

They fell silent for a moment.  
“Don’t tell you’re fucking father, he’ll burn the whole sanctuary and everyone with it” Negan said after a while.  
“I know and I won’t if we do it again!” Carl replied cheeky. Negan sighed but smiled.  
“God... I can’t wait so see you grow old and get out of stamina. Happy birthday...” Negan said but rolled on top of Carl anyways. Already pushing his fingers back into his hole and kissing him into the cushions.

It was early in the morning when they fell asleep. The tattoo would have to wait until tomorrow. But Negan marked Carl in another way he liked even better.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first english fic for me ever. Since I’m a perv obviously it’s Cegan.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like. And tell me where my grammar and vocabulary is shit plz xD


End file.
